The Little Fire Named Red
by MilaMizz
Summary: Russ and Red, one-shots and drabbles of them. I don't own the cover image. Red/Russ
1. Chapter 1 : Telling Him

The Little Fire Named Red

* * *

Red sighed as she kicked her shoes off as she entered her and Russ' home. She set the key on the little dresser next to it along with the jacket she was carrying. She walked up the stairs and into her room to change. She walked to her closet pulling out a simple shirt and a pair of more comfortable pants, and set them on her bed.

She started undoing the buttons on the rest she was required to wear for her job at The Late Night Bar. It was known all around; it was open at 11 and closed at dawn, it was known for that and the famous bartenders that used magic to make the drinks. It was only 11:30 and yet she was home, and not there. For some reason she felt sick and nauseous and when she threw up Cry had sent her home, Russ kissed her head and said he'd be home soon.

She never got sick, well at least she'd never thrown up, except for the time Cry was trying out cooking something new, that had made her throw up for the whole day. She hung her vest up on the hanger and started pulling off the black undershirt; she folded it up which she was sure she would be made at herself for all the wrinkles in it the next day. She grabbed the shirt she pulled out and pulled it on, it was a simple red short sleeved shirt. She grabbed the pants as well and started undoing her jeans, taking them off and putting them away as she put on the more comfortable ones.

She pulled her hair out of its usual braid and started running her fingers through it, groaning when she felt the knot. She grabbed her brush and started brushing out her hair until it was knot free. She set down the brush and walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle as she did. She set it on the stove and lighting it with her finger and put the water in, she grabbed her cup and prepared it for the chocolate drink, as she was reaching into the cabinet to pull out the box she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Lady Marzia, Lord Pewdiepie's wife, and Lady Mary, Lord Ken's girlfriend. Both were grinning and hugged their friend. While Red hugged them back she was confused thinking they would be at the Bar with everyone else. Red let them in a Marzia produced a bag full of different snacks and a few sparkling drinks, Marzia had no problem with alcohol but she wasn't a fan of drinking it. Red took it and moved into the kitchen to set it down and get out two more cups for the drink and asked

"Not that I don't like the company, why are you guys here?" Mary jerked her thumb torwards Marzia as she sat on the counter eating some of the crisps they brought with them. Marzia picked out a small grey box, and said

"I was going to leave when I noticed you weren't there. So I asked Cry and he told me what was happening and I went by the shop and bought some things, then I went to Mary's place where she was editing the next edition of Toasty News, and dragged her over here." As Red took the bok she opened it and her eye's went wide behind her glasses.

"You think I'm?" Marzia nodded, and grabbed Red's hands.

"I think I would, you have the signs, and I know about you and Russ. Plus, just look at me!" It was true Marzia had a small bump you could barely see it but if you looked you would see it. Should've seen Felix's face when she told him, poor guy fainted, but all was well because now he's always smiling and telling everyone every detail about what he learned about parenting. Red sighed and held the box with her shaking hands and started to walk forward.

"Ok, I'm going to need a little help." Marzia nodded and pulled Mary off the counter and took them both to the bathroom, and after Red had done what she needed to they all sat on the sofa waiting. When the kettle starting whistling they all jumped and Red got up to get their drinks, but only to be pushed back down by Mary, who then went to get the drinks. She came back moments later and handed them each one as they sat and waited. Mary then looked at Red and asked

"Have you drunk anything alcoholic? Or you know anything bad for something like this?" Red shook her head, setting down her cup and placing her hands on her knees.

"The smell of it made me sick, and throw up. Also some food I've eaten made me sick, but just the smell. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom." Marzia grabbed her friend and pulled her into herself a little more.

"You'll be great mother! And if not now later, you and Russ will be the best parents ever!" Red nodded and smiled a little. Her gaze then turned to Marzia's stomach and Marzia grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach, smiling at the look Red got.

"You can't feel a kick yet, but Felix likes to think he can the heart beat from just putting your head there." Mary started laughing and was able to choke out her answer.

"Of course he would!" Both of the other girls started smiling at Mary and she looked at them and moved away a little and said

"You're scaring me, why are you looking at me like that?" Red smirked and pointed at Mary's own stomach.

"Your next!" Mary got a little white and then said

"I had enough of that at weddings; I swear if anyone else does, at a funeral I'll say your next." The girls laughed and Red picked up the little plastic thing sitting on the coffee table and read it. She started to smile and laugh a little; beads of tears came out her eyes and said

"I'm pregnant! I'm gonna be a mom!" The girls started smiling and hugging and screaming a little. At that moment there partners came through the doors and took one look at the girls and started to back up a little. Pewdie took one look at his wife and asked

"What did we just walk into?" Marzia whipped her eye's a little and shook her head saying

"Nothing! Just hormones, anyway how was your night dear?"

Pewdie smiled and began talking about how Cry made a new drink trick. The girls noticed the test just sitting behind the plant, and not in view for anyone.

"Who's pregnant?"

Except Ken. Marzia looked at the girls and grabbed it and looked at everyone.

"My friend, she uh, wanted to, um, prank, yeah, prank her boyfriend. So I took it and you know!"

It's safe to say that she's not the best liar but the guys, at least Pewds, seemed to buy it. Red sighed knowing that she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Hey Russ, can we talk in the other room?" Russ nodded and as they were walking out of the room, they heard Ken telling everyone about something called Silent Hill. They walked into their room, and closed the door. Red sat him on the bed and sat next to him. As she looked into his eyes the image of a little girl with his brown hair and her green eyes came in her mind, and she felt a little bit happy. She took hold of his hands.

"Now don't freak out." Russ nodded and let her continue.

"I know we talked about having a family one day in the future." Russ nodded again, and seemed to start realizing what was happening.

"But it's going to happen sooner than we expected." Russ froze, just sitting there and in his mind was thinking of everything and anything. Red started to get worried. She knew he would mad.

"I'm sorry, I knew this would happen. Now you're not going to want anything to do with me or our-" Russ grabbed Red's face a kissed her softly, holding her for a while as Red melted into it. He put a hand on her stomach and left one on her cheek. He started smiling.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Red nodded smiling and laughing a bit, happy he was happy.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Russ picked up Red and spun her around before setting her down. He kissed her before going on his knees so he was level with her stomach.

"Hey little guy, or girl, I can't wait to meet you! I'm your daddy, and your mommy's here too. We love you very much, and can't wait to have to here with us." He placed a tender kiss on her stomach before hugging her. Red wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're not mad?" Russ looked Red straight in the eyes, his full of love.

"Never, this has to be the greatest thing ever! I love you." Red smiled, and put a hand on his face.

"Even when I'm crazy on hormones, and make you go out at 5 in the morning to get me food?" Russ laughed and put his forehead on hers.

"Especially then." They were brought out of their bubble when they heard a door close. They walked downstairs where the room was cleaned up and the others gone. They sat down on the couch, with Russ' around Red's waist.

They stayed like that for a little while before they declared it time for bed. While Red lay down under the covers, Russ started getting changed for bed, Red sat her glasses on the bedside table and waited. Russ came in to bed a few moments later, and wrapped an arm around Red; hold both her and his baby close to him. So there laid two people in love. The next task was telling everyone else. Fun.

* * *

**My first story outside of DC! Or PJO, but you get my drift. I wanted to read a Red/Russ story and searched all day. I was disappointed I hadn't found any, and I just love this couple, they are so adorable. This is going to be a multi-chapter maybe 4-5, not going to be many. I am going to guess that this is the first story for Russ/Red. And if anyone is still confused, this is set in Victubia, a steampunk version of YouTube. I'm proud of this though, I think I stayed on character, and kept them in their own personality. If anyone knows where I can find Red/Russ stories please tell! I have this weird thing that if I write something like this, I must finish it, and since this is a step in expanding where I write this story is now considered my baby, for some reason I just kept thinking that so I'm going with it. So as always, please leave a review, they are much appreciated, and Goodbye! **

**~Mizz**

** Disclaimer – I don't own Red or Russ, or Victubia that belongs to Mayor Gabbi, a incredible person that made Victubia.**

**P.S- The new Doc Manager, sucks so much! It took longer than it should have to put the line brake thing-y's in and it just sucks. I hate this new one, so much.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Comics and Kids

**So I decided to make this a one-shot place for Red/Russ. I was thinking about it, and where I wanted to go with the story and decided to just make it one-shots or drabbles. None of them will be connected, unless I let you know or they are continued on from one. I'm just gonna go with it for a while and see what happens, maybe like 12 more chapters? If you have a suggestion for any thing about this story let me know in a review or PM, I'll try to use most or all of them. So please enjoy the next chapter of The Little Fire Named Red.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, at all.**

**_Prompt- Red and Russ are younger kids, who meet for the first time._**

* * *

The little girl sat near the playground, watching all the others play and have fun. She wanted to go up to them, but she didn't want to seem pushy or anything. She also didn't want anyone to think she was weird, she did have red hair it was going to happen, or that she was a freak. She didn't know what to do about her problem, so she just sighed, pushed her glasses back in place, and just swung the swing a little.

Across the playground sat a young boy who was staring at the girl. He was playing with his friends, whose names weren't real names but were still cool, but stopped as he saw a bright red color in his view. After that he just stared at her, just wanting to be her friend, and that she was kinda, sorta, maybe cute. But girls had cooties, and he didn't want those. So he stayed away from the red haired little girl.

They both had not spoken to each other at all. The girl found some girls to be friends with though they were girly she didn't mind, they still liked to play in the mud. And the boy stayed with his friends, they kept teasing him for liking a girl, he always denied it and said girls were disgusting, but he wished one day she could be his friend.

He hoped she would be, but knew they could never be friends. She was a girl, and she had to like pink and stuff like that. But he found out she was the opposite, completely different. She was like one of the guys! She liked games, and comics, and other cool stuff, not that boring girly junk. So that brought him here. Standing in front of her with a comic book in his hands offering it to her.

The girl stared at the weird boy in front of her, shoving the book in her face. She could hear her friend giggling in the background, as she blushed for what reason she wouldn't know.

"Hi?" The boy smiled and held the comic out for her.

"I heard you liked this one, and I've already read it a bunch of times, I thought I'd give it to you!" He smiled more as she took it from his hands. As soon as she had seen the cover her eyes lit up and started smiling.

"Thank you! I've been looking for this one forever!" She looked up at him as he was still smiling, and staring at her.

"Oh, right, I'm Russ!" He held his hand out for her to shake, a big step for him since he found out cooties were fake.

"I'm Red." She shook his hand and smiled back at him. As he was about to ask her if she wanted to go on the playground with him his friends started yelling for him.

"Russ! Russ! Jund dared Snake to eat a bug and he's going to! Come and watch!" Russ sighed as he saw his friends, sometimes they acted weird. As he turned back to his new friend, he thought she was his friend, and looked as she was still smiling.

"You better go to your friends, they have something pretty serious going on." Russ looked from Red to his friends and got a great idea.

"Why don't you play with us? I know where boys, but we know other girls that are our friends." Red looked at his eyes and nodded her head, making the pony tail bounce around behind her head. They both ran over to the boys, and watched as the one boy ate a worm, and then proceeded to puke. And continued talking as they went back to class, again during snack, and then before them both left to go home. They waved as they walked away, promising to talk again the next day.

They got teased that they were dating, mostly by their friends or moms. But they always denied it, Red hoped one day if she had to marry someone she wouldn't mind Russ to be that person. And if Russ was being totally honest he was more than ok with marrying his best friend.

And he did.

* * *

**It's kinda short, but I hope you like it! It might seem a little OOC but they are like 7-9 somewhere in that age. Since above this is another note, I'll keep this short. So remember to leave a review and if you have one, a prompt for a chapter, see guys on the next one, Goodbye!**

**~Mizz**


	3. Chapter 3 : Love and Hate

**_Prompt- There are people that don't understand why they are together. But that's ok, they still love each other. Victubia Setting._**

* * *

Lady Red, when people think of the person they see a rash, young lady who dyes her hair. A young lady that doesn't act proper, or the way a lady should.

Sir Russ, they see a kind young man who loves his family, a gentleman, someone who acts the way they should.

Complete opposites. They all think the same thing, _how can two people be so different but like each other so much?_ The answer is simple. Love. It was something that people experience when they find someone who they wish to spend their lives with, someone who makes them feel like their walking on clouds, someone who is just it.

Many girls like Russ; he is good looking, and has great personality. These girls often make fun of the young red head, often that she doesn't act like a girl. Mostly how she doesn't dress like a girl. But honestly she could care less. Red liked who she was and wasn't going to change.

But she was worried that Russ may one day find a girl who is better and good enough for him. But it's only something that's a tiny nag at the back of her mind. Russ never looks at any girl the way he looks at Red though. He looks at her like he is seeing a precious diamond, and if he touches it, it will break. He looks at her with adoration, complete and udder love in his eyes.

Many thought Red should be with someone like Snake. When she heard this she started laughing, and when someone suggested she date Snake she threw up. They said she should be with someone who was like herself, so she could get along with them. But she was with someone she could get along with, someone she loved. She was very beautiful, and Russ made sure she knew. They loved each other, even with those people saying things behind their backs.

And when the news of a pregnancy spread, people realized they really did love each other. And that they were very wrong because whenever they saw red she was always smiling and happy, they should've known they were in love.

They'd been in love since the day Red set Russ on fire. But that's another story.

* * *

**It's short, but the next one will be longer! Please leave a review letting me know what you think and see you next time! Goodbye!**

**~Mizz**

**Disclaimer-Nope, Own Nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Babies and Houses

**_Prompt- Red and Russ, a normal day of their lives, with a kid._**

* * *

Red watched her boys play around in the back yard. Russ stood pushing his son, Ryder, on the swing they set up in the yard. The young little boy squealed in excitement every time his father pushed him higher. Red smiled as she saw them both laughing, something that sounded the exact same to her, and wondering how she got so lucky.

She turned back to the folding she had to do. Her son wasn't an angel, far from it. He was a good kid, but he was dirty, and went through a week's worth of clothing in about 2 days. But she wouldn't have him be any other way, sometimes she believed Russ got him dirty on purpose just because he liked to irritate her, again she wouldn't have him any other way.

As she continued to fold the clothes, her boys had gone from swinging to playing around in the garden, they already had a good amount of dirt on themselves, something Red would scold them for and make them go and shower immediately.

As she set the clothes back in the basket, to be taken up stairs to be put away, she noticed the other half of the table cluttered with markers and crayons from Ryder's recent creation, a beautiful picture of Red, with the words _'I wuv u mommy!' _And it was the cutest thing she had ever seen, so it had been put right on the fridge in the center, because the center was the special area for great pictures. She pulled the basket off the table and carried it up into her room to place her and Russ' things away and after that taken the basket to the room across the hall into her sons room, for once it was clean and not a mess, and put everything away.

As she walked back to the table with the basket in hand she opened the door to the laundry room and put the basket on top of the dryer and closed the door. Making her way back to the table she began putting the markers back into the case her son had and putting the crayons back into the box, and then placing that in the container. She grabbed the folder from his back pack and put the extra paper in there and putting it back along with the case, and then setting it in the living room where Ryder could find it. As she went back in the kitchen she looked at the time and started dinner, knowing those boys would be hungry when they came in.

Outside, Ryder had his dad lying down with him to watch the clouds as the sun lowered bit and it got a bit darker out. They pointed out the different things they saw and laughed when they saw something funny. Finally they came inside to a hot meal being placed on the table. One pointed glare from the lady standing there, and they bolted up stairs to get cleaned and dressed.

The small family sat down at the table, eating the food, laughing at jokes, and just happy to be together. Sure they were far from ordinary but they still loved each other all the same.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! -_- I really don't like how it turned out but I wanted to put something out for you guys.**

**~Mizz**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I own nothing.**


End file.
